Kiki Jenkins
American |status = Alive |affiliations = Niko Bellic (boyfriend, optional) |businesses = Lawyer at Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster |voice = Kim Howard }} Kiki Jenkins is a dateable character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description She is datable after the mission Out of the Closet (once Algonquin is unlocked) and can be contacted via Love-Meet.net under the alias LawChick. She lives on Feldspar Street in Little Italy, Algonquin. She works at the Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster law offices. Personality Kiki was born in a suburb "bored out of her mind" and moved to Liberty City. Her parents are noticeably wealthy, having paid for her apartment, law degree, car and clothes. She feels a certain guilt for this, both striving to make her own money and defend less fortunate people in court. Her parents are also still a major influence over her, making her promise not to date any more of her clients. She will also not date any fellow lawyers or law enforcement officials, as she sees them as corrupt, harsh, and, in the case of lawyers, greedy. She is very sympathetic and naïve in nature, and many of these past dates have committed crimes again and eventually gone to prison. After this, she began online dating and if she meets Niko, quickly gets attached to him as a part of this pattern. Kiki is much more down-to-earth than the other two internet girlfriends, stating she's looking for a long term relationship and often getting extremely clingy and jealous. She refuses to go to strip clubs and if Niko invites a prostitute in the car with Kiki, they will fight (though this is quite understandable). In more extreme cases, she insists that Niko is cheating on her, either questioning him in person, stalking Niko on dates with other women he is seeing (if he has any). It has been argued that she also intercepts Roman's text messages from strip clubs, writing "Is this what your whores send you?". However, since you can receive the photo from Kiki before Roman ever texts you from the strip club, the image may simply have been re-used by Rockstar to act as a picture of Kiki's butt. She is very insecure and will often (while drunk) threaten to kill any other women Niko is seeing. On the rare occasion, she will hysterically call Niko demanding to know where he is. Ironically, if Niko calls Kiki too many times she will dump him. If he also keep ignoring Kiki, she will also dump him. Dating Preferences Kiki likes cheap clothes from the Russian shop and likes mid-range to very cheap cars. She dislikes clothes from Perseus (she only comments favorably about that on the first date, a compliment which Niko shrugs off). Her favorite activity is drinking at either Jerkov's or Club Liberty while her second favorite activity would be the Split Sides comedy club, The Perestroika cabaret club in Broker and activities like Bowling, Darts and Pool. For meals, Kiki enjoys fast food outlets such as Burger Shot and Cluckin' Bell, shunning more expensive establishments, like the Italian restaurant near her house and will end up not eating anything at all. She is available between 6 AM and 2 AM. Rewards Once Niko's relationship level gets high enough, he will gain the ability to lose up to, and including, a 3 star wanted level by calling Kiki on her mobile phone. Niko also receives this reward by keeping Francis McReary alive in the mission Blood Brothers. However, the reward can only be used up until the end of the main storyline missions. On the other hand, Francis' reward is better because it can remove up to 6 stars, but Kiki's reward can only remove up to 3 stars. Ex-Boyfriends Due to her endless guilt for being from rich family, Kiki always dates her clients, who are mostly felons, and justifies their actions, blaming government for harassment. * Tremaine - Convicted for triple homicide. Kiki claims, he didn't kill those guys and calls him a very spiritual person. He used to take her out in Cluckin' Bell. His appeal was rejected. * Mitch - Convicted. * Dorian - Convicted for killing mother with her two children. Kiki claims it was self-defense. Video Gallery KikiJenkinsHigherRES.png|Kiki Jenkins in one of her various outfits. Trivia *Some pedestrians bear a close resemblance to Kiki, complete with her signature red scarf and black coat. *The player should be careful when dating Kiki while dating other girlfriends because after a while, she starts stalking Niko. On rare occasions, Kiki will appear in the cutscenes which precede entering venues when Niko is dating other women. She will shout various things, such as threatening to kill Niko's date, calling her (in this case, Alex Chilton) derogatory terms as well as claiming that Niko is hers. *After a while of dating, Kiki will confess to being romantically involved with her law school teacher at one point until he accused her of stalking him and she sued him for slander. *If Niko is only dating Kiki she will still go on about Niko's 'cheap whores' in text messages or phone calls, but she will mention them if she is drunk. *Like most characters in the game, Kiki will don a unique (if similar to Alex Chilton, Carmen Ortiz, and Michelle) helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. Her helmet is white with a pink star on each temple. *If the player is dating another girlfriend while still dating Kiki, and is successfully invited in for "Hot Coffee", upon returning outside of the other girl's apartment, Niko's car may have been vandalized. (Popped tires, door and hood destroyed, etc.), then Niko may receive a text message from Kiki demanding who the other girl is. *Similarly, if the player utilizes the services of a prostitute while still dating Kiki, Niko may receive a call or text message such as "Who is she?!". This also implies that she is stalking Niko. *Despite being just a lawyer, Kiki claims to have connections within the courts and with the District Attorney of Liberty City. She also does pro bono work in City Hall. * If Niko takes Kiki to Cluckin' Bell, she may speak about her ex-boyfriend, Tremaine, and how he had a habit of taking her there. * Kiki is a synonym for "Dick" in French and for "having sex" in Spanish. It also meant "vagina" in Filipino. Navigation de:Kiki Jenkins es:Kiki Jenkins pl:Kiki Jenkins Jenkins, Kiki Jenkins, Kiki Jenkins, Kiki